


If you'll go all the way down with me

by Adazzle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, No Angst, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Kya, Tenzin, Bumi and lovetitle from old college try with the mountain goats
Kudos: 3





	If you'll go all the way down with me

When Tenzin was a very young child, barely up to Aang’s hip, he had learned about the different types of love. He thought he could come up with examples of all of them. Aang loved Katara because he was in love with her. Aang loved him because he was like his father. Aang loved his siblings because he had created them. One day, after he had practiced for many hours, he asked his father if he would still love him if he wasn't an airbender. His father, shocked, had hugged him and then sat him down for a long conversation. Tenzin learned that although bending was a gift, so was love. When his children became airbenders, Tenzin was thrilled, but he told Jinora again and again that he loved her because she was his and because she had her mother's sarcasm and her grandmother's kind eyes, not only because she was a bender. He loved Pemma for a multitude of reasons that he didn't think the sea could cover and he loved his best friend because who else knew what his favorite line of his favorite Guru Patik Mantra was. Love was not one-sided. He learned that when someone asked him if he hated Lin and he told them he could never.

Kya always knew, from an early age that she was named after her grandmother. It was a heavy weight. Katara had processed much of her grief by the time she became a parent herself, but she commented too often on the mannerisms that Kya seemed to have straight from the woman who previously bore her name. They spent a few years fighting frequently about how often Katara mentioned her grandmother. As a teenager, Kya had briefly dated a visiting fire nation student who had trouble pronouncing her name. She asked her mother if she could call her by her middle name. Katara had been enthused for her but had warned her about committing too quickly. That was when Kya knew, deeply and truly, that her mother loved her because of what could be, and not what was. They both apologized for the fights.

Bumi had saved three soldiers from certain death throughout his career as a general. One had fallen off a cliff off of an expedition and had his sword fall at just the wrong angle. Two others had been attacked by bandits. He hadn't talked to any of them before he had saved their lives.

Later on, as a high ranking general, he rarely got leave. When he did, and he didn't feel like visiting his family, he went to the army bar with those soldiers, who he considered his friends. Sometimes others joined them, but those three were always there. Bumi knew them, knew their families, and when people asked if he had any loved ones in the area-"it's so hard to be deployed far away" (even though he was pretty sure they meant a wife or children), he always said yes.


End file.
